to all Program Project participants by Dr. Yu Shyr and Greg Ayers, the Administrative Core's Biostatisticians. In addition, all Program-related meetings will be scheduled through this Core. These include monthly meetings of Project and Core leaders to evaluate productivity, allocate core usage and Program resources, and discuss future directions. A monthly scientific meeting will also allow investigators to present current data, identify problems, and discuss solutions. Arrangements for the Scientific Advisory Board meetings, planned for each year of the Project period, as well as generation of materials to be reviewed will be handled through the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will organize and coordinate 1 retreat each year for Program Project participants and the Internal and External advisors. Finally, this Core will prepare, generate, and assemble materials required for the annual progress reports and will ensure that all additional NIH and institutional reporting requirements concerning the Program Project's activities are completed in a timely manner. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Core will facilitate activities required to identify factors that influence gastric carcinogenesis. PROJECT7PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/